gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Exchange Rate Grumps
" " is an episode of Game Grumps and the eleventh episode of Kirby Super Star. Intro Jon: I'm in the cart, I'm going, I need help! Arin: I'll come with you, but I'm a stone. Game progress The Game Grumps continue through Great Cave Offensive until they come across a save point. Discussion Most of this episode is spent discussing the value of currency in the world of Kirby, hence the title. When the Grumps come across a treasure called the dime (clearly shown as a coin with 10 inscribed on it), worth 10G, Jon claims it's a logical fallacy to assume this means the value of 1G is equal to 1 cent. Initially Arin doesn't pay attention and agrees, causing Jon to say he is glad Arin understands him, since he is usually too smart for people to understand. However, not much later, when they find a treasure called the dud (worth 30G), Arin claims it is worth 30 cents, and Jon corrects him. This causes Arin to think about what Jon had said previously and ask why it's a logical fallacy. He disagrees, remaining convinced that if a 10 cent coin is worth 10G, the value of the currencies must be equal. The Grumps proceed to discuss this further in fairly unclear terms, with Jon even admitting several times that he's confused even himself and Arin may be right, until Arin finally clarifies that it is possible the coin is not a valid currency any more, but is simply a historical object worth 10G to a collector, bringing up a doubloon as a comparison. After this discussion, Jon, playing as ninja Kirby, hugs the wall and tries to make a joke about it, but is ignored by Arin. This causes him to become uncooperative in mock anger. He clings to the wall for far too long, walks right by treasure without collecting it, and enters some random doors, bothering Arin, who ends up calling him an "obnock". When Jon is finally convinced to turn back and collect the chests they left behind, he walks into the wrong door. Quotes Jon (mumbling in mock despair): I guess I don't got nowhere then... Arin: Oh, we need that, we need that! (Jon exits the room they're in) Jon: Home is nowhere, that's what they say... (three clapping noises, like someone hitting a leg) Arin: Go BACK! Jon: Every time you, every time you want somebody-'' '''Arin:' KIRBYYYY Jon: Every time you bring someone in your life they hurt you... Arin: So... okay, so-'' '''Jon:' Twice as bad... THAT'S WHY MAMA SAID! '' '''Arin:' Hey Jon-'' '''Jon:' STAY WITH ME! Arin: Alright, so-'' '''Jon:' And then she died in a fire! Outro (Jon goes right back into the doorway they just came out of) Jon: Next time on Game Grumps! Arin (sighs) JOOOON! Trivia * It's possible that the dime is in fact not 10 cents, but simply a 10G coin, which would make the entire discussion pointless. Category:Episodes Category:Kirby Super Star Episodes Category:Jon and Arin Episodes